


Prerogative

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Prerogative

You’re staring again.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The response was cold, almost icy. But the accusatory witch next to her was of little consequence, and she had little patience for games at the moment; her attention was elsewhere. 

Truthfully, she probably was staring. Her attention was focused on the tall, handsome man currently spinning a petite witch around the ballroom. He was tall, his body lean and strong under the sweeping black dress robes. His blond hair was tied back neatly with a black satin ribbon, but she longed to pull it free. His hair would be silk between her fingers, his mouth like velvet on her neck...

She sank into a deep curtsy when he approached, extending his hand. She took it, allowing him to lead her around the ballroom, more gracefully than he’d done with the other woman. If his hair was silk, his mouth and words velvet, his grip was steel around her waist and hand. 

“I was accused of staring,” she murmured, eliciting a smirk from the aristocratic man in her arms. 

“I do believe that is your prerogative, witch.” 

“And I believe my prerogative extends beyond staring across a ballroom.”

“Indeed it does.” His grey eyes twinkled with a mischievous idea, and he promptly danced her to the door, passing through it and leading her into one of the many unoccupied bedrooms of Malfoy Manor, locking it with a flick of his wand. 

When they reappeared, his hair was again tied back with a black ribbon, but she was smug in her knowledge that minutes before, it had been transfigured from her lace panties. Oh, the witches in this room may have eyes for Lucius Malfoy, but only she had the prerogative to make him come undone in her bed. 


End file.
